Only Human
by AuR0Ra B0Realis
Summary: Hayley McCall is Scott's sister. She's a popular girl, friends with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. She loves Scott and Stiles but what will happen when she starts to like Stiles as more than a friend. Stiles/OC fanfic. (I'm not good at summaries)


**AN- This was originally a very popular Derek/OC fanfic but I no longer had any interest in it so I tweaked a couple of things and added some new stuff.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC Hayley.

**Sorry for any mistakes :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wolf Moon**

* * *

After Hayley finished her shift, She headed towards the fantasy section. She loved that genre, her favourite book was Game of thrones. Sometimes when things would get crazy at home, She would find a quiet corner and just read for hours.

By the time she had finished the fifth chapter it was already 9'oclock. The library would be closing in 5 minuets. Mrs Havisham always let her stay past closing time but she didn't want to worry her mum so she grabbed her bag off the floor and walked over to the exit.

She smiled and waved to the librarian. "Bye Mrs Havisham."

"It's a little early for you isn't it? And Call me Dorathea, dear."

She smiled again and replied, "School starts tomorrow and I want to get a good nights sleep. Goodbye Mrs Havisham... I mean Dorathea."

"Goodnight Hayley."

She drove home with the windows down and the music blasting. The song changed to I don't care by fall our boy. She loved this song. By the chorus she was already belting out the lyrics in an out of tune voice. She pulled into the driveway and turned of the car. Once she had unlocked the door, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When she was done she put the glass in the dishwasher and headed to her bathroom.

She switched on her shower and turned the dial to hot. She loved showers, the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin always felt magical. She made sure to wash her hair because it was starting to look gross. She grabbed some body wash off the shelf and started to apply it onto her body. She stood under the faucet for a few more minuets to make sure she was defiantly clean before she got out and wrapped herself in a towel.

The mirror had steamed up because of her shower so she held her hairdryer up to the glass, waiting for it to evaporate. She stared into the mirror looking at her reflection as it mimicked her. When she was little she used to be frightened of her reflection, fearing that one of the times it wouldn't copy her. Just as she was about to start drying her hair. There was a frantic knock on her bedroom door followed by Scott shouting.

"Hayley are you up? I think someone's outside."

she quickly finished with her hair. On the way out of her bedroom she pulled some sweats on and a basic white top. Then opened her door and walked down the stairs so that she was now stood next to him.

Scott slid open the porch door. Now armed with a baseball bat. He pushed Hayley behind him. With their breath held tight, they cautiously stepped off the porch steps. The sound of movement stopped them cold. Holding still, he peered left and right as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. Hayley's eyes wandered up to the side of house she saw a dark figure climbing the vine.

Before Hayley can let Scott know what's happening, the figure broke free and came hurdling toward them. Scott and Hayley screamed in terror as an upside down face appeared in front of them. Scott almost swung the bat before realizing who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded, breathing rapidly.

"Neither of you were answering your phones! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott admitted.

Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles hung in front of them. He continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police. Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles explained with glee.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. Hayley rolled eyes.

"No, the living dead... Yes, dumb ass! It's a dead body!" Stiles said sarcastically.

Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he landed on his feet in front of them.

"Was she murdered?" Hayley asked with curiosity.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." He explained to her.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now" She questioned.

"That's the best part," Stiles flashed a smile at them. "They only found half the body."

* * *

The drive to the preserve was uneventful, it was mostly just small talk exchanged between Scott and Stiles.

Stiles' beat-up jeep skidded to a halt just beyond the entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles got out and opened the door for Hayley. She stepped out with a flashlight in hand. Scott followed, hurrying to keep up with him as he charged into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles retorted.

Scott was complaining about getting a good sleep for lacrosse and Hayley could see that it was really starting the annoy Stiles. So she decided to step in and try and break the so to be fight up. "Hey Stiles, which half of the body are we looking for?" She interrupted, successful shutting Scott up. Stiles glanced at her.

"Huh I didn't think of that," He answered.

"And uh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked.

"Huh.. I didn't think about that either…" Stiles replied. Scott and Hayley smirked at each other.

"Good to know you've payed such attention to detail, Stiles." She said.

They began to run, Hayley looked behind her and could see Scott was having trouble catching his breath. She walked over to him to ask him if he was was alright.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott suggested, pulling out his inhaler. Stiles slowed, but not because of Scott. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter.

Grinning, Stiles looked to Scott and then to Hayley who couldn't help but smile back. Crouching low, they circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet were momentarily visible as the zipper pulled closed and officers lifted the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked.

"No, they would have called off the search. Come on." Stiles ordered.

They retreated from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they reached a hill, they paused. Below, flashlights scoured the shadows, the police searched just ahead. Unable to stay still, Stiles started running again.

"Stiles wait!" Scott and Hayley shouted. Trying to catch up with him.

But Scott quickly ran out of air, he pulled out his inhaler from his jacket. While he paused to take a hit from it, Stiles disappeared up ahead. Then, realizing they had been left behind, Hayley stud by Scott's side checking to see if he was okay. Barking spun them around.

"Stay right there!" The state trooper yelled.

Scott froze, putting a finger of his lips and pointing not far away from them. Hayley realized what was going on it wasn't them the state trooper was yelling at. It was Stiles. Who from the looks of it has run right into a search party. Flashlights shone in his eyes.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said, glaring down at Stiles. He stepped into the light past the growling search dogs. Stiles shrunk under his glare.

"So do you listen in on all my phone calls?" Mr Stilinski asked.

"No! ... Not the boring ones." Stiles answered.

"So where are your partners in crime?" He questioned.

"Scott? Oh he's at home, so is Hayley, yeah he said something about wanting to get a good night's sleep for the first day back and Hayley wanted to finish a project." Stiles lied.

"Scott? Stevie? You out there?" He shouted.

Hayley was going to step forward but Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the shadows.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy." He said while dragging Stiles back to his car.

Watching Stiles get escorted away, Scott stepped out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh. Starting back, they try to find a way out of the woods, but with each step it became increasingly difficult. At a fork in the path, they paused in confusion. They were about to start off down one direction when Scott heard a rustling among the trees.

Scott stood still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reached into his pocket for his inhaler when he heard something. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume until half a dozen dear came charging out. Knocking Hayley to the ground. Startled, Scott dropped his inhaler.

He reached down the help Hayley up before he kneeled down to search for his inhaler. Hayley walked over to the edge holding out her phone. Guiding the phone's light over the ground Hayley illuminated a face.

Screaming she took a step back, tripping on the tree branch. She fell down a slope.

"Hayley!" Scott shouted his voice filled with worry. Pushing herself up from the dirt, she heard a growl from behind her. "Hayley look out!" Scott yelled as the wolf prepared it's self to pounce. Just as it's about to lunge at her, Scott threw himself over her.

Scott cried out in pain and thrashed around above her. Seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambled back to his feet pulling Hayley with him as he broke into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches, tearing at her skin and clothes, they race blindly through the forest until they reach the side of the road.

dark blood sticks to Scott's tattered shirt covering a deep painful bite, their heads whipped around when they heard it.

A howl. It echoed through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night...

* * *

Hayley's alarm went off, signaling it was time to get up and get ready. She walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She took out her eyeliner from her makeup bag and started to draw a thin line on her top lid.

She put on a basic blue dress from her wardrobe, some skin colored tights and her favorite pair of knee high boots.

She headed downstairs when she was ready. Scott was already stood pouring his cereal, she walked over to him and grabbed his bowl. "Hey that's mine if you want some get your own." Scott argued.

She pulled a look of fake hurt before getting her own bowl from the cub-board.

* * *

Hayley pulled up in school parking lot. When she got out she was greeted by Lydia grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the school doors.

"So what did you spend the holidays doing?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Me and Jackson spent them together, lets just say it was a eventful winter." She answered with her signature smile.

As they walked past Stiles and Scott. Hayley heard Stiles try and start a conversation with Lydia.

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look..." She ignored him and walks right past. "...Like you're going to ignore me." Hayley caught the last bit before they turned around the corner. Stiles had had a crush on Lydia since freshman year. She thought it was sweet how much he cared about her but she knew that Lydia would never like him like that.

Hayley said goodbye to Lydia and headed into first period English. When Hayley walked in Scott and Stiles were sat next to each other, so she chose the seat behind them. As she sat down the teacher, Mr. Curtis walked in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." He explained.

Scott looked from Hayley to Stiles who also shrugged, this was new to all of them.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." Mr. Curtis instructed.

Hayley was reading through the syllabus when she notice Scott shift in his seat and glance around the room. When his eyes wandered to the window, she turned to see what he was looking at. A girl was stood in the quad with her phone to her ear, Scott looked at her staring as if he can understand what she was saying. Hayley tried to draw his attention away from the girl with out getting told of for talking. Scott turned around in his seat to face her.

"What's up you seem agitated?" Hayley asked her brother with a concerned look on her face. Mr. Curtis looked up from his desk and glared at Scott, the hatred clear on his face. He really did not like students.

"Mr. McCall, turn around unless you care to share your conversation." Mr. Curtis said with menace.

"No sir." Answered Scott.

"Then turn around" He commanded.

"Yes sir." Scott said while turning around in his seat.

Mr. Curtis had decided that he was satisfied and was just about to returned to looking at something on his desk. When the door opened, causing the rest of the class to look up. The principal entered the room followed by the girl from the quad.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He introduced before leaving the room.

Allison headed for the only empty desk left in the room. Right next to Hayley.

Allison put her notebook down, then glanced up to see Scott turned toward her. Holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she took it from him.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Hayley couldn't help but roll her eyes, she could sense that this was not going to end of this. Scott gave her a nod before turning around.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka..." Mr. Curtis directed.

* * *

The doors of the cafeteria opened and in walked and Hayley and Lydia side by side. They break apart, Hayley sat down at their table next to Danny while Lydia went up to get her food.

She looked towards the tills and saw Lydia talking to the new girl Allison. She nudged Danny and pointed towards them.

"Five bucks say she invites her to sit with us." She said.

A couple minuets later Lydia returned with Allison in tow. Danny pressed the money into her palm discretely under the table.

"This is Allison, her mom was a buyer for a boutique." Lydia said with glee.

"That's cool. I'm Hayley. I'm in your English."

Lydia and Allison sat down opposite each other, Lydia sat on Jackson's right while Allison sat next to Hayley. Jackson, pulled Lydia toward his lap, but she brushed him off, still talking to Allison and Hayley.

"So there is a party this Friday after the scrimmage, you girls in?" Jackson asked.

"I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking." Allison lied. Hearing this Jackson turned to Hayley. "What about you Hale?" He inquired. She shrugged "Why not." She said taking a sip of her coke.

"What do you mean scrimmage, like in football?" Allison asked confused.

"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years." Jackson bragged.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said smiling at Jackson.

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse." Jackson asked.

"I'm actually not sure how it's played other than well, violently." Allison said with a laugh.

"you should come with me and Lydia. There is a practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?" Hailey asked friendly.

"Nope." She answered.

"You're coming." Lydia confirmed.

* * *

The coach blew the whistle, gathering the team on the field with Stiles and Scott lagging behind them. The girls walked up to the bleachers and sat down. Hailey watched Scott stepping into the net, Scott glanced to the bleachers and she waved at him.

"You know him?" Asked Allison.

"He's my brother, why do you ask." Hayley replied, Allison blushed and looked down.

"No reason." Allison lied.

Hayley watched as one of the bigger players charged forward, catching the ball. He whipped his stick forward, hurdling the ball toward the goal. The ball bounced off his helmet and into the net. The team broke out in laughter. Even the Coach snickered.

She felt bad for Scott. the whistle blew again, Scott moved startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he noticed the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Scott had the ball. He caught it. When the next player took the shot, Scott caught the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing could get past him.

Allison and Lydia sat forward. "He seems like he's pretty good."

"Very good." Lydia sat intrigued.

Hayley watched Lydia look in Scott's direction intrigued, she kept her gaze locked on Scott who now stood with a far more confident posture. It seemed like Lydia was eyeing up Scott which made her feel uncomfortable.

Jackson glared at Scott, he practically strangled the lacrosse stick with his gloves. Jackson launched forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Scott moved with supernatural precision. The ball landed right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

On the bench Stiles let out a holler while jumping up. Hayley and Lydia stood up and cheered as well. This caused Jackson to throw a look at Lydia. She returned his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Hayley turned to Lydia and Allison, saying goodbye she walked over to Stiles, smiling.

* * *

In the woods, Scott and Hayley retraced their steps from last night with Stiles following behind him.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Hayley asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott countered.

"I don't have any..." She said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a piece of wrapped gum. She looked at the piece of gum confused.

"All this started with the bite?" Stiles asked intrigued.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER." Scott panicked.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles joked, winking at Hayley.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked worried.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Hayley teased.

Scott looked between the two of them. "What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."

"It is. But only once a month, on the night of a full moon." Stiles taunted, Scott looked at him still not understanding. Hayley tipped back her head and let out a howl. Scott held up his middle finger. "You're both douches."

"Hey, you're the one who say you heard a wolf howling." Stiles argued.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said in distress.

"We know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles laughed. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Stevie looked around. "I swear this was it. The body was here."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott complained.

Scott was looking somewhere else. She tuned around to see what had caught his attention. Her eyes fell on a tall figure standing a few feet away. He was the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome with his angular jaw, high cheek bones and dark black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket. He had a rougher look it him that most of the boys at beacon hills high school.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." He demanded.

"Sorry, we didn't know." Stiles apologized. Derek stared at Scott, barely noticing Hayley and Stiles.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Scott agreed. As they're turning to go, Derek tossed an object to Scott. When he opened his hand there was his inhaler.

"We're really sorry." She said, taking a step forwards. "We'll leave now." He shifted his gaze to her, nodding before turning around and walking away.

"That was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles informed them. That name sounded really familiar to Hayley but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." Stiles reminded them.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott inquired.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock and Hayley was still awake. She couldn't sleep, she just stared up at her ceiling. Hayley put on a her clothes from the day and quietly made her way down the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

She shoved her earphones in. The music blasting in her ears, helping her to tune out the rest of the world. She turned right, heading towards the Stilinski's house. She climbed up the tree next to stiles' window, She pulled a large branch towards her and swung herself onto his windowsill. She knocked three times on the glass, using their secret knock.

After a couple of minuets a tired Stiles appeared at the window. "What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" She asked. Stiles moved to the side, allowing Hayley to climb through. She looked at Stiles with large eyes and asked, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Stiles gave her a massive grin. "No, I was playing this new game. Want to play?"

Hayley laughed and replied "Sure but be prepared to get your ass kicked."

After an hour of intense zombie battling. Stiles turned of the console and layed back on his bed pulling Hayley down with him. "I need to get back." said Hayley as she sat up on his bed. Stiles looked up at her and pouted "5 more minuets." he begged.

Hayley rolled her eyes and layed back down. "Okay then but only 5 more minuets." She replied firmly.

* * *

The players are already gathered on the field, a very late Stiles hurried towards them followed by Hayley. She walked up the steps and took a seat next to Allison and Lydia. She watched as Scott disappeared into the crowd, leaving Stiles by himself.

On the bleachers students and parents gathered to watch the special scrimmage. Scott looked at Allison and she gave him a quick wave. Hayley leaned over and whispered, "You like him don't you." it was more of a statement than a question but Allison answered anyway. "Think so, I mean he's nice and he's cute." she said blushing. Hayley looked away and smiled to herself.

The whistle blew and the game began. Hayley turned her attention back to the game. The pace was fast and brutal. When the ball got passed to Scott, Jackson came right after him. Lacrosse stick smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbled forward and slammed into the ground. The whistle blew, stopping the play.

Coach gave the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson crouched down with their sticks waiting for the ball to be thrown. Scott moved with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

Scott charged the length of the field. defense lashed out with their sticks, but he parried expertly. Jackson catched up and make a furious stab at stealing the ball. Scott twisted his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flipped forward, leaping right over the heads of the defensive players. His feet landing on the pitch, he whirled around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and right into the net.

The crowd break out in cheers, Hayley stood up along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles. She ran down the steps and walked up to the coach and Scott. She joined the conversation

Coach pointed to Scott and asked. "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. What do you think you're doing? Trying out for the gymnastics team?

"No, Coach." Answered Scott.

"Then what the hell was that?" Finstock yelled. Scott shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting lineup." Coach shouted. Hayley ran up to Scott and pulled him into a massive hug. When she pulled back she turned to face Coach Finstock.

"Coach."

"Female McCall." He stated.

Finstock had disliked her ever since the prank her and other sophomores had pulled. She had taken Scott's key for the clinic and '_borrowed_' Three large dogs. She along with the other '_delinquents_' had loaded them into the car and drove to school. When they got there Hayley had the best idea: to take three lacrosse jerseys with the numbers 1,2 and 4. So that they would spend ages looking for a fourth dog. However the three teens forgot to factor in that these large dogs might need to have some large poos. Needless to say lacrosse practice was canceled the next day.

Hayley walked over to a very worried looking Stiles. "What's up?" She asked sitting down on his right.

"I think there's something wrong with Scott."

* * *

After practice Hayley had gone over to Stiles' house because he wanted help researching some things. Hayley lay on her back staring up at his ceiling while Stiles' fingers furiously danced on his keyboard. His eyes locked the computer screen.

Hayley walked over and sat by Stiles' window, watching the sun setting and the full moon start to rise. Hayley was knocked out of he trance by a knock on the door. Stiles practically leaped out of his chair. He rushed to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.

"You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, everything!" Stiles said quickly. Scott put his jacket down on stiles' bed. He looked at Stiles with a pointed look. "How much Adderral have you had?"

"A lot." Hayley answered for him.

Stiles waved her off and said, "It doesn't matter. Just listen. Remember the joke the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone. It howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them." Hayley suggested.

"A pack of wolves?"

"No. Werewolves." Stiles corrected.

"You two are seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour."

Hayley gave him a sad look and replied, "I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hay."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night."

Scott shook his head. "I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Stiles was starting to get annoyed. "Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight."

Scott anger was really starting to build. "What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" He questioned.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles explained.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked.

"Your urge to kill."

Scott sighed and shouted. "I'm already starting to have an urge to kill."

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her."

Hayley grabbed Scott's jacket and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing? Give me that." Scott yelled trying to grab the phone out of Hayley's hands. "Give it to me."

Hayley looked up to see Scott's eyes flash yellow he yanked the phone out of her hands. Stiles moved in front of her, stopping Scott from hurting her. Scott shoved him against the wall. He Pulling back before striking him, lashing out at the desk chair, sending it flying across the room, tossed like

it weighed nothing.

"I didn't mean to do that." Scott said, calming down. He moved toward Hayley but she flinched, pushing herself further against the wall.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Scott apologize, grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

Still shaken Stiles stretched his hand out pulling Hayley into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her closer.

She pulled back from the embrace. "I am but your chair isn't." Stiles looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there were 5 deep claw marks embedded into the back of the chair.

"I think we need to keep an eye on Scott." Suggested Stiles.

Hayley nodded her head. "Agreed."

"looks like we have a party to go to." Stiles answered with a smile.

Stiles and Hayley drove over to her house so she could shower and get changed. Stiles sat downstairs watching TV while Hayley took a shower. When she stepped out she grabbed some blue skinny jeans, her boots and a pretty green top with butterflies on.

Stevie took out her phone and texted Lydia she was leaving now. She headed down the stair and lightly hit Stiles on the back of the head.

* * *

They arrived at the party, parking outside the dimly lit house. She stepped out of Stiles' car and disappeared into the crowd of drunk and high teenagers. She walked into the house finding Lydia and Jackson standing among other lacrosse players. She walked over to the keg and filled up two cups, she handed one to Stiles who had just appeared behind her.

"So how does it feel to be in the house of Lydia Martin?" She joked

Stiles glared at her and said, "You're so mean."

"It's a gift." Hayley said with a smile. She grabbed stiles' cup and put it down on the nearest table along with her own. She reached for his hand and pulled him into the crowd of people.

"H-Hale, W-what are you doing?" Stiles stuttered out.

"Getting you to dance with me." explained Hayley. She put both of Stiles' hand around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music. They looked very out of place considering everyone else was grinding up against their partner.

Stiles looked into her eyes, staring down at her. His eyes flickered from her face, Something had caught his eyes across the room, She watched as Scott hurried past Allison and into the hallway. Stiles pulled away from her and hurried after Scott, leaving Hayley standing alone.

* * *

**AN - If you enjoyed it please leave a review**** :)**


End file.
